Deliver Me
by mylAstrEqueSt.dev
Summary: With one of your trademark, easygoing smiles, and a little bit of warmth…I really felt that everything would be ok.[HaoxYoh] very LIGHT yaoi. In fact, it's almost nonexistent. Kinda sappy. HAO'S POV


A/N: Hello! This is my first fic… evaar…. Oo so be nice to it. Oh and also, the disclaimers! A bunch of lawful stuff and yeah…

Disclaimers: I don't own Hao or Yoh from Shaman King and I don't own Shaman King otherwise there wouldn't be a whole 'Shaman Fight' and it'd be all about Yoh and Hao…

I also don't own the lyrics or song or tune for Deliver Me or anything about it. It's by Sarah Brightman.

* * *

_**Deliver me, out of my sadness.  
Deliver me, from all of the madness.**_

_**  
**_

I watch the dancing of my flames, destroying yet again, when all I am trying to do is create. Create a world where I will belong and something as simple and beautiful as 'us' can belong. But something has gone wrong. Something always does. Once again everything I do will cause more hatred towards me. It'll bring me more pain, more anger. And something else… insanity?

_Yoh… All I do is for you, for us. Tell me. What am I doing wrong? What am I doing so wrong? They all hate me, they always have and no matter what I do… They always will. But… You love me right? Right?_

_  
**Deliver me, courage to guide me.  
Deliver me, strength from inside me. **_

These past few months, the months with you, Yoh, these were the best. You_ cared_. You actually _gave _a damn about me. It feels nice to have someone listen. Sometimes, I even see things from a different perspective because I am able to talk about it. All I had been asking for was a little bit of acceptance… And before, Mother Nature was the only one who gave me that. I want to protect her from the filthy humans who are bent on destroying the Earth and bent on destroying _me_ and_ us._

_Show me again… Tell me, like you have so many times before, that you love me. Show me what I am doing is wrong and correct me. I want to know what is right… I know you can show me that, and much, much more._

_**All of my life I've been in hiding.**_

Every life I've lived, all anyone could show me was hatred… The world shunned me. And I didn't know what to do… So I hid myself away and created another 'me' to destroy them all in my flames.

_  
**Wishing there was someone just like you.**_

Nobody cared about me, cared about how I felt. But sometimes, I could still grasp on to a bit a hope… that maybe one day someone will listen to what I have to say, to try to see what I see, to show me a smile and a little bit of love.

_  
**Now that you're here, now that I've found you,**_

And when I thought that maybe the hope was just something created from my insanity, something I'd never be able to grasp, you showed up. At first I thought it was a lie and you were going to be like everyone else, Yoh. But you proved me wrong.

_  
**I know that you're the one to pull me through.**_

With one of your trademark, easy-going smiles, and a little bit of warmth…

I really felt that everything would be ok.

_**  
Deliver me, loving and caring.  
Deliver me, giving and sharing.**_

From you, I learned that it's ok to pause and think things through. From you, I learned that most things cannot simply be solved my burning fury. You shared with me your views on everything around you, no _us… _And most importantly—You gave me hope.

_When I look in your eyes, Yoh, they don't show any anger or disgust towards me. At first, it scared me. I didn't know what it was, such a gentle look. I'd never seen it before, not that I can recall. But then I learned, or maybe you taught me… that this…was the thing called Love._

_  
**Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing.**_

Yoh… _Yoh._

_**All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,**_

_**  
**_

Yes, maybe I am condemned to Hell… But to me, spending this time with you is worth anything. And maybe it's ok that I'm going down below, because even if I suffer more, I'll always be able to remember this life that I spent with you… and…

_  
**I know that you're the one to pull me through.**_

_**Deliver me**, Yoh…_  
_Even If I am condemned to Hell already…_  
_**Won't you deliver me.**_

* * *

So? How was it? I hope you like it. :D And don't be afraid to click that little purple button right there:D It's waiting for you

For Yaoi fans, I'm sorry that the love was almost nonexistent. D: I'll try to make my next one more yaoi-ful. So watch out for my upcoming ficcies:D


End file.
